Humanities freedom (trial chapter)
by intriguedmagician
Summary: This is a trial, please review and tell me what you think . Vergil wants hell on earth, one way is forcefully create this with the demonic life fibres corrupting all humans. Dante has found himself in toe with Nudist beach and Ryuko against the Satsuki Kiryuin. Although nothing is as it seems. rated T but might go to M Trail set in episode 16! so spoilers Intrigued magician


**/ Hey~ been a long time since I wrote or anything, however after watching the KlK OVA a DMC x KlK crossover came into my head, naturally with Satsuki being so like Vergil and Ryuko like Dante. How I did not think of this before passes even me! :3 Anyhow this is a trial chapter, to make it DMC more fitting into the KlK universe, life fibres are now demons in a way. So when Ryuko goes Berserk its going to the fact Ryuko lost control and Senketsu's demonic side took control so a form of demonic possession. So this chapter is set at episode 16, when things truly start to get interesting so warning if you have not seen episode 16! Don't read this!**

**~intriguedmagician~ /**

Satsuki overlooked the chaos she had caused. The burning buildings, The cries for help of the innocently corrupted and lastly the work of Isshin Matoi. Without another thought she turned around trying to take a set forward as the pain shot through her and she collapsed onto one knee. A bead of sweat falling forehead onto the floor.  
>"SATSUKI-SAMA" Soroi and Iori shouted together the concern obvious in their voice, Junketsu was being overly active as the eyes of the Kaumi moved, Iroi reached for the new tranquillising formula to deactivate Junketsu he had been working on for fear this would happen as he sprayed it onto Satsuki. As the air cleared Junketsu was back it its inactive form.<br>"Satsuki-sama Please take this time to change out of your Kaumi." Soroi suggested to Satuski, as she was looking up the pain obvious on her face as she nodded slightly.  
>"Thank you" She spoke as she stood up walked into the on board changing room. After a brief time Junketsu was pinned in its glass case and Satsuki sat down, she was rather cold as she held her arms and reclined back.<br>"Satsuki-sama, Life fibre override is wearing on you more than usual, it is dangerous for it to be active for this long." Soroi raised his concerns as he poured a cup of his famous tea for her.  
>"I know the risks Soroi.." Satsuki started as she leaned forward grabbing the cup and tea plate. "But as long as Matoi dons her Kaumi I must don Junketsu to fight her.." She finished with a sip of her tea as she closed her eyes, thankful she had something warm to drink.<br>"I understand" Soroi spoke as he bowed and placed the tea pot down.

"Oh so you are pushing yourself~" An overly girly voice laughed over the intercom, Soroi and Iori both turned towards the cockpit as Satsuki narrowly opened her eye, her face twisting into a frown.  
>"Nui Harime.." Satsuki spoke with a low tone as she glared towards the cockpit.<br>"Thats right Satsuki-chan!" Nui called out as she laughed once more.  
>"What do you want?" Satsuki spoke with a serious tone as Nui only laughed once more<br>"Don't get all 'What do you want?' With me" Nui started mimicking Satsuki's tone "Raygo-sama wants to know what happened on the Battlefield trip in person" She finished as she soon sent the helicopter onto a new course heading to the Kiryuin household.  
>"Iori, please tell the elite four I shall be late." Satsuki spoke as Iori nodded in return of Satsuki's request.<p>

Satsuki soon arrived at the Kiryuin household to be greeted by Rei and a man who had white hair and blue attire, She had never seen him before but if he was a guest of her mother's she was not in line to demand his identity.  
>"Please meet your mother in the bathhouse, Also we will look after Junketsu while you are bathing so do not worry." Rei spoke as she bowed towards Satsuki, Satsuki nodded and walked into the household, although the man she had no name to did not bow. She brushed that past as while she was walking she heard footsteps behind her.<br>"Is there a reason you are at the Kiryuin Household?" Satsuki stopped as Vergil stayed a few paces behind her.  
>"Yes, there is Kiryuin Satsuki." he replied with a neutral tone as he was studying her posture and reactions, her emotions where hard to read. He liked that in a subordinate, one who would render their emotions useless and simply carry out orders. Raygo had raised a wonderful daughter it seemed, although her current state of attire being a bathrobe had a little left to be desired.<br>"I have to see my mother. If you will excuse me." She spoke as she carried on walking and into the bathhouse.

**/ insert bath scene Incest here... we all know how this goes./**

After that soak satsuki loosely threw what seemed a piece of cloth, as did her mother as they went to see where it all began, the Original life fibre. With a short explanation on how the Kiryuin family is the mouthpiece of the COVERS will Satsuki knew majority of what she needed to. After donning Junketsu again, feeling refreshed in herself Satsuki followed her mother to the family car.  
>"So the battlefield trip was a success and you have suppressed Nudist beach?" Raygo asked with a smirk on her face as she walked, followed by Satsuki and Vergil behind her and Rei behind them.<br>"Yes mother." Satsuki replied with a her usual neutral tone.  
>"Very good, well then we shall move onto the next part of the experiment" Raygo spoke as they reached the front entrance.<br>"The Ragyo stadium is complete, so we can move onto the festival." Rei inserted into the conversation.  
>"Brillant we shall move onto the finale of this experiment, The great sports and culture festival" Ragyo spoke with a larger smile than before, Satsuki's eyes widened as she repressed her own gasp. She had to act soon, although she hoped no one saw the mild shock she just emitted.<p>

Vergil wasn't really paying attention to the women's conversation about the academy, however his ears tuned in when he learned they where finally moving onto the last stage, his ideal world was soon becoming a reality and this time he was sure Dante or this Ryuko could do nothing about it, it was enough to make someone giddy. He looked towards Satsuki seeing shock across her eyes raised a small alarm bell in his head, she should be happy along with her mother, shock was the incorrect emotion. He looked forward a slight frown appearing on his lips.

"I look forward to seeing the academy as it is your doing, lets see how well you have done" Raygo smiled as she got into the car and looked back to Satsuki and Vergil. "Are you coming?" She asked the pair of them.  
>"I haven't been home in a while, so I thought I'll stay the night." Satsuki declined her mother as she hoped that the man would also go with her mother.<br>"I have heard reports of my brother working with Matoi and Nudest beach.. I shall inform Satsuki of our abilities... Maybe even a spar, although my brother is far different from myself." Vergil spoke as he closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Yamato, this would truly be a different experience.

**/ As I said this is just a trial chapter, although next chapter we'll be leaving Satsuki and Vergil going onto Dante and Ryuko with the nudist beach~ Please review/spam my inbox if you wish to shout at me ;~; /**


End file.
